Max Payne 2
by olafur
Summary: What happend after the game. Comments and/or flames are more than welcomed. Please Read And Review!
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: The good ol' America's laws of Justice.  
  
Chapter One: The Arrest.  
  
New York, the newly re-constructed Aizer Plaza building...  
  
"Max Payne is in the building! Repeat: Max Payne is in the building! He's armed and dangerous! Proceed with cautions!"  
  
They were all dead. I watched the king fall down from his stolen empire, who ironicly, was falling to the same spot as the witch had. No doubt she would have finnally someone to chat to, while burning in hell. I released my finger from the tricker, hoping that this time would be the last. As I turned around, Mona looked into my eyes, and saw that the famous Max Payne had finnally got his peace.  
  
To make any sense about this, I would have to go back about a year and a half from now, to the night when I killed the witch, who had tried to take a short-cut to Valhalla with her drug money. As the police car went towards the police station, I realised something about the one-eyed grin.  
  
It wasint just a grin of a winner; it was a grin of someone who was now more powerfull than the witch was.  
  
Alfred now could easily erase all the evidence that would back me up, and go into hiding. That seemed to be his special ability; erase and hide and never beeng seen again. But I had an abilty of my own, short and simple; kill.  
  
As we became closer to the station, the remaining ashes of my fire inside me that represented my rage, a small spark lit up, that would later on turn into an inferno. I was not aware of it, until later on.  
  
We stoped in front of the station, and as me, and couple of officers were walking in, it started to snow. When I think about it, I think this was a sign telling me that my fight wasin't over.  
  
As we were walking in, I saw several police cars coming at high speed, followed what appeared to be, every TV's News cars in the big apple. A police car stoped in front of the station, and big ol' Jim Burova stepped out of it, looking more than satisfied. He walked towards me, and stood beside me, looking at the TV crews, prebearing they're cameras, hoping to get a word or two from they're target.  
  
"I never liked those damn vultures." Jim said, as if we were old buddies. I simply looked at him, then back at the vultures.  
  
"I have a hunch telling me that you won't allowe me to say a word or two to them."  
  
"You got that right." Jim simply said, then motioned the officers to take me inside. When I walked in, I saw and felt the stares I was getting, some from cops, others from peapel who just happened to be here. I was escorted to the bookie, a fat guy eating a donut.  
  
Then, two officers entered, carrying two big bags.  
  
"Hey, what do you got there?" The two officers droped the bags on the floor in front of the bookie, totally exhausted.  
  
"The weapons that mister psycho here was carrying." One of them said, then started to place my former weapons on the table.  
  
"A shotgun, one sawed off, a bat, Desert Eagle, one no wait...two Berrettas..." As the count went on, my eyes started to wander, and I saw a TV hanging on the wall. On it, was the news lady, a picture of me and big words behind it saying CAPTURED!  
  
I was pulled back to myself when one of the officers talked loudly.  
  
"Jesus! A damn grenade launcher! What the hell were you doing back there?! Fighting a war?!" I looked at the officer who was holding my former grenade launcher, and gave a simple answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
After beeng done with the bookie, I was taken to the cells. Got a private cell. Must have been my lucky day.  
  
And when I fell asleep, there was no nightmare. No smiling killer, no spooky talks, no images of my dead loved-ones. Just peace and quiate. I had earned it.  
  
Few days later my official trial began. When we were driving to the 'house of justice', I was in a cop car, and was escorted like I was the President himself. And when we aproached, I saw almost a mile of peapel, cars and news reporters in front of the court house. We stoped in front of the stairs, got out, and walked up. It was almost imposible seeng where I was going, because of the flashes of the cameras, and I almost couldn't hear myself think, 'cause of all the shoutings of the peapel. I kept my head up and didn't move it. But my eyes scanned to the right and lef, hoping to see a one-eyed face. He wasin't there  
  
But, eventually I reached the big doors, were the vultures couldn't reach in, lucky for me.  
  
I walked into the big room, and it immidiatly was filled with high whispers, all looking or pointing at me.  
  
I toke a seat, followed by my new lawyer, a pale guy who ahd probably been ordered to defend me. Later on the judge came, we stood up, then sat down.  
  
My trial had begun.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know I've probably misspelled a few times. I speak english pretty good, but sometimes sucks at writting it. I'm trying to improve though. Oh, and any suggestions are more than welcomed. Comments and/or flames, please go to the review. Please R&R! 


	2. Part 1. Chapter Two.

Part 1: The good ol' America's laws of Justice.  
  
Chapter Two: The Escape.  
  
When the trial had been lasting for nearly three months, I found out that Woden had left me out to dry . He called me. I was in my cell when an officer came and told me I had a phone call. I thought it was my lawyer, so I tok it. I was wrong.  
  
"Max Payne?" I realised immidiatly who it was.  
  
"Alfred? What the hell do you think you're doing?! We had a deal! We-"  
  
"That was before, Max. It turns out that you are causing too much of an attention for me to make you're charges go away. I'm sure you'll understand, I just wanted you to know, that's all." I was reeeaaallyy pissed right now.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you one-eyed freak. I happen to have the advantage here."  
  
"Oh? And just what gives you that idea?"  
  
"Remember Candy Dawn? I just happen to have a tape of you and her playing doctor. If you don't keep you're end of the deal, I'll make sure that every TV stations in New York will get a copie and-"  
  
"If you are refering to the tape you hid, just before you assaulted Aiser Plaza, then I'm afraid You've already lost you're 'advantage'. I had one of my agents follow you, and saw you hide that tape. It has been destroyd now, and I assure you, there are no others such tapes. Do you have anything else to add?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Didn't think so. We will not meet again. *click*"  
  
On that moment, I realised that if I was going to get out of this one, I would need a miracle. I would have given anything for such miracle right about now.  
  
...  
  
No such luck. No luck at all.  
  
When nearly 14 months had passed since my arrest, the trial finnally reached it ends. It was said in the papers that this was one of the most longest trial in this nations history. Some people tend to exacurate.  
  
And on the day when was time for me to 'take the stand', something came up.  
  
I had a little chat with Richard, my lawyer, in a private room.  
  
"This dosen't look good Max, all evidence say that you shot Alex Bolder. Are you SURE you're telling me everything?" I looked at the lawyer, I could tell he really wanted to win this case, it defenedly would make him famous or something. I thought for a while, trying to find if I had forgotten anything. Then it hit me.  
  
"What if I told you I'm a DEA agent?" Richard blinked, then started to laugh.  
  
"Hahahah, yeah right. Even if you truly were an DEA agent, someone would have said to by now." It was obvios, I needed proof. And I just happened to have one.  
  
I reached for my wallet, an old black thing that looked like crap. I managed to rip it up a bit, then pulled out a piece of paper. I unfolded it, and looked at the old picture. It was picture of me and Alex, waving our guns and badges, taken after one of our many victorys. I handed the photo to Richard, and if this were a cartoon scene, his eyes would've bugged out of pure surprise.  
  
  
  
It's amazing what little thing can do. The entire city was in an uproar, my trial had been but to a hold for now, peopel yelling they're lungs out about letting me free, all channels talking about that picture. My picture. It was shipped to some sort of a techlab, to see if it wasin't just made. But when I woke up the morning after, I found out Woden really wanted me not to escape.  
  
I woke up in my cell, and saw a package on the floor. Without thinking, I opened it. It was a newspaper, dated today. the headline made my blood boil.  
  
MAX PAYNE'S LAST HOPE RUINED!!!  
  
The techlab that had my picture, caught fire in the middle of the night, ruined everything and as the headline said, my last hope was gone, and that the grand juiry had ruled out the picture, as a lost evidence. There was also one more thing in the package. A glass eye. I had no idea what that meant, when I realised what it meant.  
  
Woden.  
  
That guy had more strings than a puppet master. But like all puppet masters, if he kept pulling the strings, they would someday snap.  
  
And now, it was time for me to take the stand. As I placed my hand on the bible, and toke the truth oath, I noticed that Bruvora and some officers were there, and some News cameras. The lawyer that was suppose to prove that I was a heartless killer, stood up, after I had taken the oath. He was short, short enough to be called 'midget' behind his back. His name was Larry. Figures.  
  
"Mister Payne, have you ever shot a law officer before?"  
  
"Objection!" The midget turned to the judge, with a kiss-ass smile on his face, with a voice to match it.  
  
"You're Honor, I'm simply asking him, since he claims he didn't shot Agent Alex Bolder." The judge looked at my lawyer.  
  
"Overruled. You're answer please, mister Max." I turned to Larry, who's smile had widdened a bit.  
  
"Do corrupt cops count?" My reply surprised most of the people, as high murmers came, so the judge had to bang his hammer to silence the court.  
  
"Yes, I belive it does." His smile had fadded a bit.  
  
"Then it's just one cop I shot, who was corrupt."  
  
"And just WHO was he, and what gave you the idea that he was corrupted?"  
  
"Agent B.B. ,and he was the one who shot Bolder, not me."  
  
"YOU SONOFABITCH! I KNOW IT WAS YOU SO DON'T TRY TO LIE OUT OF THIS ONE!!!!" It was Bruvora who had made that lovely statement, and not for the first time.  
  
"MISTER BRUVORA! If you interrupt again, you will leave, understand!?!" The judge shot an angry glare at Bruvora, who had sat again. When order came back to the court, Larry continued, but was holding some papers.  
  
"Mister Max, please take a look at this photo. Is this Agent B.B.?" I looked at it. Oh yeah, that was him alright.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, that would be DEA Agent Bobby Bobson." Bobby Bobson? I thought. Heh, no wonder he wanted to be called B.B.  
  
Outside the court house, several cars stoped in front of it, and out of them came men, all armed and ran up the stairs, and inside the court house.  
  
"So, you HAVE shot a cop, no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have no more questions." Larry tok a seat and looked like he had just won some sort of a great lawyer victory. Maybe he did. Richard stod up, and was about to say something, when all hell broke loose.  
  
The big door was kicked open, and armed thugs came rushing in, and started shooting. It was obvios they were here to get me, so I managed to hide behind the box were the jury was, who were all hiding on the floor. I tok a glimpse to see who the thugs were, and I saw that they were the remains of Angelo's gang.  
  
I guess revenge lyes deep in some people, but hey, who am I to talk?  
  
I heard more gunshots, and saw that Bruvora had been smart enough to bring a piece, but wasin't smart enough to take cover when reloading. He was too busy reloading, he didn't see that one of the attackers was taking an aim at him.  
  
Without thinking, I ran from my hiding place at top speed, and when I was few feets away from Bruvora, I tok a jump at him. I guess he must have heard me, because he turned at me, his eyes wide.  
  
"What the-" Before he could finish talking, I landed on him, taking him down just as the thug shot. I felt and heard that the bullet missed my head by just an inch. I noticed Jim had droped the gun, so I graped it, raised myself up, and shot the attacker right in the head. I loked down at Jim, who was coming around.  
  
"Sorry Jim." I said, raising my hand, and punched him in the face. He was knocked out. I stood up, walked to the thug's corpse, and picked up his gun. As I ran for the door, I noticed that the entire people here were either lying on the floor, or dead. As I came closer to the door, two guys suddenly came from left and right, and didn't look happy. Without thinking, I leapt forward, and started shoting at them. I somehow managed to get them both before I landed. I stood up and picked up they're clips, then went to the hall. I could see that the attackers had met more resistence than they had expected, because most of them had died before they even reached the stairs. There was no chance in hell that I was gonna end up like them. I ran towards teh nearest staircase, but when I was on the ground floor, Angelo's gang spotted me, and started shooting at me like there was no tomorow. I managed to dodge the first wave, but a bullet hit my arm but didn't do much damage, it didn't hit any bones. I tok cover behind a wall, and saw the exit, and started to run like hell. I could hear the bullets pass by just behind me, but none of them managed to hit me.  
  
When I was outside, a bigger problem came. Down the big stairs to the left, there were more guys there, except they had automatic rifles. Most of the civilians had ran of, but most of the reporters were there, at a safe distance of course. There was no chance I could take them and the guys that were coming out behind me, not with just two berrettas. Then I saw a very familiar black car to my right, who had just started the engine. Without delay, I started running down the stairs, feeling the bullets hitting the stairs around me. I shot randomly at them, and managed to hit two of them. I came closer to the car, but realised that there was no time to stop and open the doors. Luckily, a window was open in the backseat.  
  
I leaped into the car, through the window, and the car started to drive away at high speed.  
  
"You know, when I was talking about a 'beuttyfull friendship', I wasin't talking about this kind of friendship." Said Vladimir, and was looking at my head, as it layed on his groin. I quickly raised myself up.  
  
"You just broke my heart. But I'll survive." Strange that you can actually make jokes at times like these.  
  
  
  
Author's note: About the court house, I've seen movies where the big time gangsters are lead to a big white building, with lots of stairs outside, so I decided to use that building where Max was triald. Don't know it's name though. 


	3. Part 2. Chapter one.

Part 2: Searching.  
  
Chapter one: A Time To Heal.  
  
  
  
After my narrow escape from the Supreme Court house, Vladimir was kind enough to take me back to New York. Ever since Angelo's death, Vladimir's power began to grow, and now he was the so-called 'Don' over the city. Just like the movie.  
  
I was taken to an old warehouse, near the outskirts of the city where I was given my old clothes back, some medice for the wound, some things to eat and a TV, to keep a track on what was happening outside. Right now, I was watching an interview of Jim, and he wasin't happy. Probably because of the black-eye I gaved him.  
  
"But what about the posibility that he is no longer in the country?"  
  
"This time, Max has no where left to go. I have a letter here, from the President himself, that the entire law force in this nation, are monitering all airports, all docks and even the trainstations." Jim waved a piece of letter, but moved it too fast to read. It was probably just an empty letter. Jim now looked directly at the camera, as if he was looking at me. It almost scared me. Almost.  
  
"And if you are watcing this Max, I'm telling you this: I'm coming to get you." Jim said, in a Rambo(1) style.  
  
"But sir, what about the footage that shows that he saved you're life, by risking his own?" Jim's face was now a mixture of red and purple, totally angry.  
  
"I am trying to catch a criminal ma'am, and I no longer have time for stupid questions!!!" With no further comments, Jim stormed away from the camera's view, and the camera now showed the New's lady.  
  
"That was Deputy Chief Jim Bruvora, with no more comments. We now show you a footage from the Supreme Court masacer." The screen now showed an all too- familiar scene in the Supreme Court room. It turned out that most of the cameras had been left on, showing me saving Jim, and making my way out of there, also showing the stunt I did when I jumped into Vladimir's car. The next days after that all news papers had headlines like; A CRIMINAL OR A SAVIOR?, MAX PAYNE GETS AWAY! AGAIN!! and, my favorite, VALKYR DESTROYER!  
  
And, few days ago, one of the news papers went to the streets, and talked to a lot of people. And, acording to the papers, 97,8% of them supported my actions. That only encouraged Jim's search for me, propably making him even more angry about the fact that the majority were supporting me, instead of 'laws of Justice.'  
  
But, when I would be ready for actions, I would use my own ways of Justice.  
  
I looked back at the screen.  
  
"...and in other news, Aesir stocks marketing are now slowly starting to rise again, as the new CEO takes control. Again, the CEO denied showing his identidy today, with no explanation..." I turned off the TV, feeling like shit. No wonder, I hadn't slept for nearly two days. As I slowly passed out, I was determend that the next package Woden would receive, wouldn't just be a porn tabe.  
  
It would be a special delivery. Paine from Payne. With no hopes of sending it back.  
  
Author's note: I know! I know! A damn short chapter! It's just that, well, I've decided how the beginning should be and the end. It just what I should put in the middle that troubles me. A bit of a warning: It may be a while before the next chapter will come, and I can't be sure if it will be longer or shorter than this one. Sorry. 


	4. Part 2. Chapter Two.

Part 2: Searching.  
  
Chapter two: Chess Betweeen Two Gods.  
  
  
  
Three days later I had an unexpected call.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that Payne?" The caller was using a voice scrambler, making it difficult to tell who it was.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Someone who knows where you're pal is, Woden. You intrested?" This was so obviosly a trap, I could've smelled it even if I had no nose. But I decided to play dumb, and try to fish out more information.  
  
"Who are you, and how can I trust you?"  
  
"My name is not for you to know yet, and as for you to trust me, well, look out the window and you'll see some of Woden's men are coming." With nothing to lose, I went towards the nearest window, but looked carefully, in case of snipers.  
  
The guy on the phone was right. There were some cars stoping in front of the warehouse, and several guys dressed in black were arming themselves with enough firepower to take out half of USA's army.  
  
I had no idea how I should have felt; Honored or angry to be considered enough of a threat for them to arm themselves so much. But this didn't prove that they were Woden's men. I went back to the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I can see some guys outside, but that dosen't prove that they're Woden's."  
  
"But it proves that they aren't Vladimir's." Whoever thid guy was, he was well informed.  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"I know there's an escape car in the warehouse. Use it, and then go to the library in the 23's street, just few blocks away from here. The name on the library is Knowledge, and it's number is 65. And remember, come alone. If you won't, then you'll freakin' regret it.*click*" I stood still for awhile, thinking about the caller's last words. There was something oddly familiar with him, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. I wasin't given any more time to think about about, as the door was kicked open.  
  
Luckily I was near just next to the door that lead to the escape car, but just as I was running to the car, the door was kicked open and I heard shoutings. That was when I performed the stunt I always I wanted to perform when I was a kid.  
  
I leapt on the car's hod, and let the body weight carry me on the other side of the car, while drawing my Desert Eagle.  
  
As soon as I landed, I shot madly at the door, managing to take out three, before I had to take a cover from the enemy's shots. They kept on firing like hell, even though they knew that they wouldn't be able to hit me on the other side of the car. Typical goon squad's stupitidy.  
  
It kept going, until it suddenly stoped. It gave me enough time to take a quick glance at what was happening.  
  
Even though the car was 100% bulletproof, it wouldn't be able to withstand molotov cockhtail, because that was what they were prebearing.  
  
I don't know if it was blind luck or dumb luck, in any case, the keys were in the car's ignition, and the door was open. I quickly opened the door on my side, and if there really is a guy up there somewhere, I hoped to him that it would go on the first start.  
  
I turned the key, and the car was turned on, purring like a cat. Guess the guy must have been smiling today.  
  
Without hesitation, I punched it so hard, my foot almost went through the floor, as the car went at high speed at the warehouse's closed doors. As the car went through, the ride became a bid bumpy, but I managed to fix it in time. It gave me a moment to look at what was happening inside the warehouse. It was on fire.  
  
Apperantly, at the same moment I drove away, the goons threw they're molotovs at me, but apperantly, one them droped his, and now he and three others were on fire.  
  
Of all the goons I've dealt with, these guys had the lowest IQ's. And given my experience, it was the truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, I drove here and there, just to make sure I wasin't followed. It had just passed midnight, and the snow was still falling. And it was obvios it wouldn't be over soon.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I found the right address. It was an old library, one of the oldest kinds. The doors were unlocked, and some of the lights were on. Just in case, I drew up my ol' trusted betty, and proceded into the library room. Some lamps were on, but no one was there, but on one of the tables had an open book, with the title; The Norse Gods. It held information about the gods of Valhalla, such as Odin, the god who sacrifised his eye for wisdom and the ruler of Valhalla, Thor, the owner of the Great Hammer, Loki, the trickster, Freya, the goddes fertality, or, 'the goddes of fucking' as some would call her, and Hela, the goddes of the underworld.  
  
It suddenly accured to me, what if Woden was Odin, and Nicole Horn was Hela? It wasin't difficult to picture the two of them trying to defeat the other, in a simple chess. Did that mean that I either was, or am nothing more than a pawn to be used in a chess between two gods?  
  
On that moment, that thought scared me more than anything else that has happened to me.  
  
But I was quickly drawn back to reality, when an all too familiar voice spoke behind me.  
  
"Well, well, if it ain't the freakin' ex-cop." I turned around, and saw about 10 men armed with assault rifles, all pointing they're aims at me. In front of them stood a man I had never expected to see again.  
  
Vinnie Gognitti.  
  
Vinnie hadn't changed a bit. Hell, he even wore the same suits when we last met. But he had such an arrogant smile on his face, it made me want to yell at him.  
  
Even though he had the sunglasses on him, I could tell his balls hadn't grown.  
  
But that didn't mean I could take them, he had helpers that Made his balls look bigger. I slowly raised my hands.  
  
"Vinni Gognitti. How's you're stomach?" That question made his smile dissappear, but it came at a price. He waved his hand at me, and some of his goons came and frisked me, then one of them used his end of the rifle to punch it in my stomach. I nearly fell on the floor, but was held up. I raised my head, and Vinnie was now right in my face.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, Max freakin' Payne, but we don't have the time. Here, allowe me to introduce you to an old friend." Vinnie reached into his pocket, and pulled a syren, with green liquid in it. It was V.  
  
As he injected it into me, one of those moments came. It was similar to having a flashback about you're life, except this one was different. Everything stoped, and thoughts pourred in.  
  
I had just walked into a trap, by none other than Vinnie 'freakin' Gognitti. I just had to be the dumbest shithead on this godforsaken planet. And to top on all of that, he had just injected V into me. I might just as well put a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger.  
  
I wonder, where did I make the mistake? Was it to be fooled in coming here? Was it because I ahd been spenting too much time in the warehouse, hiding? Or did the mistake nearly take back about a year and a half, for shoting Vinnie in the stomach instead of the head? Or to an alley, where I had cornered Vinnie? Was it becasue I didn't have my gun loaded when I had it pointed at his head?  
  
The answer to that question, I will never know.  
  
I fell on the floor, and watched as the room turned into green, the walls starting to melt, turning into an ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sank. 


	5. Part 3.

Part 3: The Last End-Game.  
  
  
  
I sank deep into the green ocean, and I never seemed to reach the bottom. But finnally, I reached it.  
  
I was surrounded by darkness, darker than the deepest night. Then, I heard a faint sound behind me. I turned around, and that's when I saw them.  
  
Rico muartrei, Boris Dime and his crew, Angelo, the Trio, Jack Lupino and his goon squads, and all the others I had killed. They were all there. Or, they're souls, to be exact.  
  
Suddenly, a road of fire appeared, leading to gates of fire.  
  
The Gates of Hell.  
  
It was obvios. I was now going to lead all the souls I had killed, straight to hell. When I started walking, so did the souls and I got a good look at them. B.B was there too, no big surprise there, but Alex was also there. I was a bit confused, then I remembered an old saying:  
  
'Kill a killer, and you will have his kills.'  
  
That saying seemed to qualifie here. And when we were a few feets from the Gate, I couldn't help myself to wonder:  
  
Did I really kill that many?  
  
And when we crossed the gate, they came. Flying demons, with razor sharp claws, sharp enough to piearce the souls I had just delivered, wich they did.  
  
But odly enough, the demons totally ignored me, just concentraded on taking the souls, throwing them into the Pits of Fire.  
  
I was not gonna stick arpund for them realise they had forgotten me. But as crazy as it sounded, I kept on walking, deeper and deeper into hell. I walked until I came at a mountain, I decided to climb it.  
  
When I reached the top, I could get a very good view over hell. A perfect spot for Satan to watch over his domain. And, there it was, His throne. But what I saw next almost made me fall down the mountain I just climbed.  
  
Satan was there, but not on the throne. He was sitting next to it, with a sign saying :'Will work for power.' On the throne however, sat a person I actually expected to see here in Hell, but not on the throne of Hell.  
  
Nicole Horn.  
  
There she was, sitting on the throne, watching what appeared to be, her new domain. Judging from her smile, she liked it better than as a CEO of Aezir.  
  
I don't know what happened next, but suddenly I was standing a lot closer to the throne than I really wanted. She saw me.  
  
"Ah, mister Payne. I really must thank you for killing me. I now have the power I actually never expected to have again. Thank you. As a reward, I will-" Horn was interrupted by someone.  
  
"Hello again Horn, I hope you have some time for another game of chess?" The owner of that voice was Woden, holding a chess board. Horn smiled, and suddenly they were sitting against each other, preabering for the coming game. When all was prebeared, I noticed something.  
  
On the middle of the chess board, right betweeen black and white, was a grey pawn, holding a berretta. It was me.  
  
"Ah, I see you've seen the Executioner." Woden said. "Allow me to explain what his role is. Unlike all the other pawns, the Executioner cannot be moved by either side, and his only target are either me or Horn. He will only move by what is happening around him, and to himself. Horn for example, tried to disable you by murdering you're family. And at first, it worked. But with time, you started to act against her. Oh and don't worry, you weren't born just to be an Executioner, you are just simply chosen temperorily. Now please leave us, we have a chess to play."  
  
I was suddenly pushed off the mountain, and was falling to a pit of lava. But suddenly, it changed into a pit of green liquids. For the second time, I sank.  
  
I suddenly found myself in New York, just near the Rosco street trainstation exit I used so many years ago, when Alex was killed. I didn't know what to do, when a payphone next to me started to ring. I turned towards it, and was about to pick it up, when I noticed a pieace of paper on the phone. It looked so dangerous, as if it would kill anyone who'd touched it. I picked it up. There was something disturbingly familiar about the letter before me. The handwriting was all in pretty curves.  
  
'You are in a fanfiction, Max.'  
  
My skull splitt open and green liquid started to pour, removing all the lies so I could see the truth come over me: My every action and everything I said was written in words by someone, and then putted on a place where everyone could read it, and then tell what they thought of it.  
  
I was in a fanfiction. Funny as hell, it was the most horrible thing I could imagine.  
  
I threw letter away from me, and picked up the phone.  
  
"For christs sake, Max! Can't belive you got into a trape by VINNIE, and now you have V in you!! Look, try to snap out of it! Try to remember!"  
  
It was a bad line and a prank call, someone spouting insane babble  
  
I couldn't make much sense of it.  
  
But I had an overwhelming sense of DÃ©jÃ¡ Vu and the caller's voice sounded oddly familiar.  
  
Suddenly everything became black, and I heard gunshots. When the lights came up, I was suddenly in my old bedroom. Michelle was there, lying on the bed. In front of it was another body.  
  
Me.  
  
The body of me was dressed exactly the same I was when I found the mad junkies. I suddenly heard a clicking sound, and now saw that I was not alone.  
  
There was another me in here, and I knew exactly what was about to happen. Just like the first time.  
  
Just as the other me aimed his gun at me, I leapted to my left and shot a single shot. It hid him right in the head.  
  
A quick death. That's how I want to go.  
  
The body fell down, now stripped of all life. I stood up, and walked towards the door. When I opened it, I turned and looked around the room, hoping that this would be the last time I would be in here.  
  
When I was finished, I walked through the door, wich had a hallway that would lead me back to concius.  
  
I had a certain unfinished bussiness with a certain whimpy whino.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I've noticed that a lot of the reviews tell me that I should do a spell check. Let me tell you this: I do NOT have an english spell checker. I'm not english, I'm Icelandic, and my computer dosen't have an english spell checker. Just wanted to let you know that. 


End file.
